Zwischen Gutvik und Poäng
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: Reizwortgeschichte, die Nächste und die zweite von "Mat". Crossover mit dem Joker, Wolverine und einem Charakter, den es wirklich gibt...


Reizwortgeschichte, mal wieder, was sonst? ^^

Vorgegebene Charaktere: Max (der kleine Bruder von „K"), der Joker aus „Dark Knight" und Wolverine

Reizwörter: Schrankwand, Schiedsrichter, Altglascontainer, staubwedeln, Gebrauchtwagenhändler, gestiefelter Kater, Wüste, Laubsauger

Disclaimer: Max gibt es wirklich, Joker und Wolverine gehören den Copyrightinhabern, Idee und Text ist allein dem Hirn von „Mat" entsprungen.

**Zwischen „Gutvik" und „Poäng"**

Max war unzufrieden.

Er war ziemlich oft unzufrieden, meistens, wenn es nichts mehr zu essen gab, doch dieses Mal war es besonders schlimm.

„Warum steht meine **Schrankwand** schief?"

Max hatte es bemerkt, als er wieder eines dieser Profilbilder für Facebook gemacht hatte, in der hauptsächlich Hintergrund zu sehen war und sein Kopf ganz klein unten in der Ecke auftauchte.

Auf die Frage anderer Nutzer, ob er denn nun einen Weihnachtsmann oder einen Osterhasen in dem Bild versteckt hatte (tatsächlich hatte er gar nichts versteckt) hatte er sich das Bild nochmal angesehen und eben festgestellt, dass seine Schrankwand völlig krumm war.

„Naja, ich brauche eh mal ne Neue"

Nachdem der **Schiedsrichter** im Fernsehen das Rückspiel von Bayern und Le Pig Lion (so hörte sich der Name jedenfalls immer an) abpfiff und Bayern genau so gewonnen hatte, dass sie irgendwie doch nicht gewonnen hatten, machte sich Max also auf. Zunächst nur zum Telefon, denn alleine Schrankwände kaufen macht keinen Spaß. Also rief er seinen Freund Joker an.

„…Why so seri - "

„Joker, lass den Scheiß, ich kann's nicht mehr hören. Hast du Bock ne Schrankwand mit mir zu kaufen?"

„Ja klar, im Moment ist eh nix los, weil Batman zusammen mit Robin durchgebrannt ist."

„Ok, wir treffen uns vor dem **Gebrauchtwagenhändler**"

Max lief runter zur Tür, zog sich seine neuen neongrünen Schuhe an, die ihn mit ihrem hohen Spann ein wenig wie den **gestiefelten Kater** aussehen ließen und stürmte zur Tür hinaus auf seinen neuen, pfeilschnellen, gedrosselten Roller.

Mit 25 km/h machte er sich auf zum „Gebrauchtwagenhändler", der Laden hieß allerdings nur so, weil früher einer drin war und der Name irgendwie geblieben ist, leider wurde der Besitzer aber von einem seiner Gebrauchtwagen zu Tode gefahren, nachdem dieser sich als Transformer herausgestellt hatte und jetzt war's ein IKEA.

Davor sah er auch schon Joker, der gerade am Telefonieren war.

„Hallo Vinny, hier ist dein Onkel Bingo. Ich komme, weil heute Zahltag ist."

Max wusste, dass Joker nicht wirklich telefonierte, er litt allerdings unter einer Psychose, die ihn ständig dazu zwang, in Zitaten aus Filmen, in denen er mitgespielt hatte, zu sprechen. Leider war das eine ziemlich langweilige Psychose, denn er hatte nur in einem Film mitgespielt. Schlimm fand Max das trotzdem nicht, außerhalb seiner Rolle war Joker nämlich nicht zu gebrauchen.

„Hey Joker, alles fit? Komm, lass uns reingehen"

Max hatte nicht ohne Grund Joker zum Einkaufen ausgesucht, er war nämlich ziemlich gut im Klauen und im in-die-Luft-jagen. So konnte das Schrankwand-shoppen einerseits unterhaltsam und andererseits ziemlich günstig werden.

Vorbei am Etagenbett „Gutvik" und der gebeizten Schlafzimmereinrichtung „Ramberg" kamen sie auch schnell zur Schrankwand „Poäng", die beiden gut gefiel und damit ausgesucht war.

Als Joker die Schrankwand jedoch klauen und sie sie aus dem Hintereingang raustragen wollten, bemerkten beide, dass dieser etwas zu klein war.

„Ach komm, lass gut sein, das da jetzt durchzufriemeln dauert länger, als in der **Wüste** **staubzuwedeln** , ich hab ne bessere Idee"

Joker zog seine Pocket-Bazooka aus der Herrenhandtasche und sprengte damit ein unverhältnismäßig großes Loch in die IKEA-Wand. Aufgefallen war das niemandem und selbst wenn wäre es den IKEA-Mitarbeitern egal gewesen, da sie einen sehr freundschaftlichen Umgang pflegten und alle duzten und hier bestimmt nochmal ein Auge zugedrückt hätten, wenn man als Gegenleistung im IKEA-Restaurant gegessen hätte.

Als sich der Staub jedoch verzog und sie die Schrankwand raustragen wollten, stand ihnen plötzlich ein Mann im Weg. Es war Wolverine, Max erkannte ihn sofort an der Frisur, für die bestimmt täglich mehrere Haarspraydosen dran glauben mussten.

„Oh, hi Wolverine, könntest du uns mal kurz helfen? Das Ding ist schon ziemlich schwer."

„Sorry, aber ich muss euch aufhalten!"

„Warum das denn? Komm schon, auf die eine Schrankwand kommt es auch nicht an."

„Ja, aber Batman ist doch in Urlaub und ich habe seinen Posten als Ferienjob angenommen und wenn ich das nicht ordentlich mache, bin ich bald wieder gefeuert!"

Tatsächlich hatte Max sich schon immer gefragt, was Wolverine eigentlich für nen Job hatte, das Haarspray musste ja auch gekauft werden.

Max sah Joker an, der guckte genervt.

„Da will man mal in Ruhe ein Verbrechen begehen und dann sowas! Naja macht nix, ich hab noch ne Geheimwaffe!"

Und prompt kam aus seiner Handtasche etwas zum Vorschein, dass zunächst wie ein handlicher **Laubsauger** aussah.

„Woher bezieht er nur diese hübschen Spielsachen?" zitierte Joker an sich selbst und drückte ab.

In Wirklichkeit war der vermeintliche Laubsauger nämlich ein frisierter Laubpuster und mit der erzeugten Druckwelle schmiss er Wolverine zurück, direkt in den nächsten **Altglascontainer.**

Wolverine war natürlich nicht gestorben, er hinterließ aber eine fette Delle im Container und hatte nun einen finsteren Blick aufgesetzt.

„Ach kommt, ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Für den Job wird man eh schlecht bezahlt. Mit meiner Haarpracht könnte ich als Friseur wahrscheinlich auch viel mehr verdienen. Also macht was ihr wollt, ich gehe."

Wolverine verschwand und Joker und Max konnten die Schrankwand endlich nach Hause transportieren, auch wenn das auf dem Roller etwas umständlich war.

„Alles klar, danke fürs helfen!"

„Nettes Appartement... so geräumig."

„Jaja, ich versteh schon, bis dann!"

Joker ging und Max war glücklich.


End file.
